


The One In Which Tom and Ben Jack Off Over Skype

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Skype, Skype Sex, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD





	The One In Which Tom and Ben Jack Off Over Skype

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_novak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_novak/gifts).



Tom flicked the blinds of the suite closed, blocking out the skyline of New York City. In most cases, he would be more than thrilled to keep the blinds open, but tonight was a special occasion. Since his fame was rapidly growing due to the Marvel franchise, he was not willing to take the risk of someone seeing his nighttime activities, both for his sake and Ben's. What would the media say if they knew that innocent Tom Hiddleston wasn't so innocent?

Once he was satisfied that no one would be able to see into his hotel suite (which shouldn't have taken as long as it did, since he was on the 79th floor) he sat down on the couch and opened his laptop. He quickly opened his Skype program and logged in. Before he could even type in Benedict's name, he was getting a video call from his friend.

He answered the call immediately, smiling when Ben's face showed up on his screen. "Hello," Tom began.

Ben smiled back. "Hello, Tom. How's the Big Apple?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Honestly? We're going to talk about that? If I wanted small talk, I'd go back down to the hotel lobby," he joked.

Benedict laughed, small dimples forming. "Sorry. I just feel weird getting right into it, you know?"

Tom shrugged. "It's been a long day, and at this point I don't give two flying fucks. I want to fuck over Skype and when we're both spent, I'm taking a nice bath, drinking a glass of wine, and going to bed."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Ben teased, running a hand through his dark hair and slouching in his chair. Tom could imagine his legs spread under the desk, his fingers idly rubbing circles on his soft cock.

Tom smirked sensuously, slowly loosening his green tie. "I wish I was there to fuck that smart mouth of yours."

Benedict's eyes widened slightly, pupils dilating. "I wanna choke on that big, fat cock of yours," he replied huskily.

Tom smiled, undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt lazily. "Then I'd fuck that tight ass of yours until you begged me to let you cum," he continued, leaning forward slightly.

Benedict moaned, tilting his head back. Tom could see his arm working slowly, tugging on his cock. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself?" Tom asked sternly, shrugging off his shirt. Benedict sighed, moving both hands to the armrests and gripping them tightly.

Tom felt his cock twitch almost painfully. No matter how many times they'd done this, seeing Ben so submissive made his cock ache. "Fuck," he groaned, palming himself through his black dress pants. The zipper pressed almost painfully into him.

"I want to see your cock. Do not touch yourself," Tom finally continued. Benedict immediately tilted the camera down to his crotch to reveal his bulging arousal through his grey jeans. The jeans that drove Tom crazy. He ground his palm into himself now. "Take them off."

Benedict quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in only his red boxers. Without pausing he stripped those off, too, so that he was completely naked from the waist down. His cock was nearly fully erect, twitching in the cool air. Benedict placed his palms on his thighs, obediently not touching his aching cock.

Without tearing his gaze away, Tom slid off his trousers and squirted lotion into his palm. He slowly stroked his shaft (he didn't wear underwear.) "I want to see you jack off for me, Ben. Be rough. Fuck your hand," Tom grunted, picking up his pace. His cock.was rapidly stiffening under his touch.

Benedict reached over and got a squirt of lotion himself, hardly pausing before beginning his assault. He stroked hard and fast, thumb running over his red tip with each pump. Tom could see the muscles in his forearms working to keep up the pace. Tom quickened his own to match his lover's. His other hand went to his balls and tugged on them, kneading them between his long, expert fingers. Fuck, Ben had a fine cock. He couldn't wait to get back to London so he could give him a proper toss off.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Tom moaned, picturing his beautiful asshole and imagining burying himself inside his most intimate part. Fuck, he was so tight and hot... "Then I'll fuck your mouth while I suck your cock," He continued, throwing his head back. God, it felt so fucking good... "I'll tie you up and use my riding crop that you love and blindfold you and ride you until you scream my name." Tom was rambling now but fuck he didn't care, his hand felt so good when it was wrapped around his cock...

Ben was whimpering, too, thrusting into his hand. His kegs were twitching as he got closer and closer to his release and fuck, Tom was going to cum.

"Fucking sexy- fuck you so fucking hard-" Tom gasped, crying out before his balls contracted and his hot seed was splattering onto his navel and hand and then Ben was cumming and streams of cum were hitting his stomach and chest.

"Fuck," Ben sighed, sagging in the chair as he came down from his orgasm. "Fuck, that was good."

"Neither of us lasted very long," Tom laughed. "Christ, I needed that."

After several rushed goodbyes, the call ended, and just as promised, Tom had a glass of wine and bathed and collapsed into bed.


End file.
